Gem of The Red Moon
by TheDevilsCrazyChild-13
Summary: Hm....a good summary. I'd say its a HenrikaJenruki thingy, about them going on some qwest to save the world, only tihs time, there might be a cost...Yep. That sounds good.


DISCLAIMER: I own Digimon. Really, be stupid enough to believe it. I own $50000000000. Really.  
  
Actually, I dont! XP  
  
Henry ran. Thats all he could think of doing. As long as his sister, Suzy, and his friend, Rika, were out of harms way. He had to lead Yatori away from them. Anywhere but the small, dug out cave inside the small hill, south in the park. Henry ran, as fast as he could. But he knew he wouldnt make it to wherever he was heading to in time. Takato and Jeri wouldnt spring up and help him. They were gone, and the only way to get them back was to protect the gem Rika held.  
  
The Red Moon, the Key to the future and fate of both worlds.  
  
Henry could only ponder this for a moment, because he suddenly tripped and fell face first into the creek in front of him. He twisted his ankle, and knew at that moment, as Yatori came crashing toward him, that the only way the worlds would survive was if Rika had taken the gem to the portal, and they had managed to undo the spell, and undo the monster, they had created.   
  
In a few more seconds, there would be an answer. Either they would all die, or all live. He shut his eyes, hoping that Lady Luck was with him that night, as he could feel Yatori's breath upon his face....   
  
It was a bright Saturday, the sun shining through the baige curtains of the large, quiet apartment building. Everyone slept peacfully. Nothing stired, not a noise in the air.  
  
Until a young boys alarm went off.  
  
A once still form moved under the white bed sheets, and a tan arm quickly shut off the annoying technology that woke him. The covers were tossed away, revealing Henry Wong, 6th grade now, wearing his pyjamas still, blue-ish hair ruffled and unbrushed. He stepped from the warm, comfortable bed and onto the cold floor, reluctantly walking toward the bathroom.  
  
A few to many minutes later, he rushed out, fully clothed in school wear, teeth brushed and hair combed neatly. He ran over to a nearby desk, shoving paperwork and utilities into his backpack, then running down the hallway. He stopped in the kitchen long enough to grab an apple. His father sat at the table, tired and still working at his laptop.  
  
" And where are you going, Henry? "  
  
" School. Dont worry, I'll eventually come home. " Henry replied. " Terriermon, lets go! Unless you dont wanna come to Takato's bakery... "  
  
" Wait fer me! " a minature voice cried, as a bunny - like creature hopped onto Henry's bag.  
  
" Ok. See ya dad! " Together, the two ran out of the apartment, down a few stairs, and outside into the streets of (I truthfully dunno, so lets say...) Okinawa (its a large enough city...).  
  
" Henry! Glad you could make it! " a cheerful voice called from behind a bakery counter.   
  
" Hey Takato! Can Terriermon stay here with Guilemon while we're at school? He doesnt like being shoved into my locker...he says its to dirty. "  
  
" No way! Your locker is probably the cleanest in the school! " Takato laughed, his head of un-brushable brown hair springing from behind a cart of bread. " Are you sure its safe to leave them here, though? "  
  
" Well...I guess I could come here this afternoon to help clean up whatever mess they make. So sure! " Henry replied brightly.  
  
" If you say so..." Takato grinned. " Guilemon! Terriermons here! Dont make a mess, we'll be back after school! "  
  
" Alright, Takatomon. If you say so. Oooo! Fresh bread! " There was the slight sound of muching and crunching behind the carts, and Takato sighed as Terriermon went to join his partener.  
  
" Dont worry. I said Id help, remember? Now come on! Mrs. Anaki (dunno what their teachers name is either) is going to give us detention! "  
  
The bell rang, just as Takato and Henry reached their classroom. The teacher glared, but said nothing.  
  
" Alright, class. Today, we're going to learn about the square roots of numbers.... "  
  
That afternoon, Rika decided to follow Henry and Takato to the bakery. Rika noticed, or felt, like something was following them.  
  
" You guys...somethings following us..." Takato whispered, noticing a slight chill that hadnt been there before.  
  
" Well, if somethings following us, Takato can go to his place and put Terriermon in his backpack, then meet us at the park or something. " Rika suggested casually.  
  
" Oooo! Looks like Rika likes you, Henry! " She glared, rage building inside her. She found herself blushing and paused in confusion. It only lasted a second or so, before Takato was on the ground, a red mark on his face where she had - slapped him?  
  
" You aren't worth hitting, so I think I pitied you and slapped you instead. " she whispered. A perfect excuse. But no one heard.   
  
" Yeah yeah. Ok, see ya in a few. " Takato rushed off, leaving Henry and Rika standing in the deserted alley.  
  
" Well then, to the park! " Henry finally managed to say.  
  
Rika sat down on a hill, laying back and staring at the sky. Henry stopped and sat next to her.  
  
" What are you looking at? " he asked quietly. Rika gazed at the endless blue a bit longer before answering.  
  
" See those birds? " she inquired. A nod. " Im thinking ... what its like to be care free ... and, well, just free ......" She stopped, surprised at what she had said. She had expressed - her feelings. Something she had never done. Something she never planned to do. 'Stupid! Now he knows your pathetic and weak, and - grr! Why did I do that!? ' she thought angrily. She heard a soft laugh, and turned to Henry.  
  
" Thats a good question. But I guess we'll never know until we're out in the world by ourselves, with jobs ... bleh. Sounds horrible. I think - we get a little freedom now, at least. '  
  
" Well, if you do, your damn lucky. My moms always trying to make me where stupid pink and pastel dresses and high heel shoes and stuff. She just cant understand that I dont want to be some manaquin in a poster, standing around in uncomfortable clothes getting my picture taken. " 'There I go again! What the hell is wrong with me today!? Urg! ' She mentally had to slap herself.  
  
" Wow. That sounds really boring. "  
  
" At least you have Suzy. "  
  
" And my other 2 (or is it 3?) sisters..." Henry muttered.  
  
" Other 2? " (Im making up the names, cuz I dunno)  
  
" Yeah. Sora and Makia. I really kinda - dislike them. They complain to much that their boyfriend are mean or that they cant have their own way. Its annoying. Plus, they make me do what the want, like Im their slave. Im looking forward to them going to their 5th year of collage. Two years form now..." He sighed and stopped talking. Silence.  
  
" But - you manage to put up with them. How? "  
  
" Well, I've learned life isn't always exactly fair ..." Rika got the point that he didn't want to talk about it, so stopped questioning. Together, they sat in the calm silence around them as the sun slowly lowered behind the horizon.  
  
" Where's Takato? Im sure its been a good few hours or so...." At that precise moment, Takato appeared from the wood part of the park. He held a squirming bag tightly, struggling to stop whatever was inside.  
  
" There! Take it! I dont want him! " he finally cried out in frustration, tossing the bag to Henry, who caught it with accuracy. Unzipping it, Terriermons head popped out, gasping for breath.  
  
" I couldnt breath! Its not my fault! " he complained. Henry smiled.   
  
" Yeah, ok. Guess we should go home now, right? " Terriermons face went blank.   
  
" NO! NOT SUZY! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! " The bunny began trying his best at getting away from his tamer, but couldn't. Henry laughed, grasping the squirming creature in his arms.  
  
" Cmon now. She's probably in bed by now. And tommorow there's no school. You can play later. Dad's going to get mad at us if we dont get home soon..." Terriermon stopped struggling and pouted.  
  
" As long as Makia isnt cooking...." Takato grinned.  
  
" That soup she made...bleh. " Rika even managed a smirk. They sighed.  
  
" Well, guess I'll see ya guys tommorrow! Bye! " Takato ran off toward the bakery, leaving Henry and Rika standing there.  
  
" So...." Henry started. Terriermon flew from Henry's head to the ground.   
  
" Momentai, Henry. Im going home now, ok? " A grin and wink from the digimon, and he had disappeared. Henry found himself blushing, and Rika along with him. They stood on the hill for a moment.   
  
" How far away do you live? "  
  
" Other side of town. " Henry thought for a moment.  
  
" Hm.... thats pretty far away. " he mentioned. Rika groaned.  
  
" Alright, Wong. You may walk me home, like the gentleman you want to be. " Henry smiled. Thats what he liked about her, she knew exactly what someone was thinking.   
  
" Am I not 'gentleman ' enough for miss perfect? " he teased. She pushed him playfully.  
  
" Hurry up. "   
  
Henry looked up at the giant house - no, mansion - they now stood in front of. (Making this up) The golden paint glowed pale baige in the darkness and moonlight. A large picket fence, the same color as the house, stood outlining the beautiful garden that stretched across the huge yard. A small waterfall could be heard, water trickling slowly down a creek. A path of moonstone colored pebbles led up to the front door.  
  
" Ok, lets see. Where did I put the key....? " Rika began searching her pockets, under a few rocks, and many other places on her jacket she had carried. Suddenly, a soft rain fell, mist like. But it was followed by a downpour. Thunder could be heard, followed be lightening. Rika meeped and began shaking. Henry watched her in confusion as she scrambled amongst the pebbles for the gold key she had dropped. At last, she just fell to her knees, crying as the thunder grew louder. Worried, Henry ran over to her.  
  
" Rika? Are you alright?" She whimpered when he put his arm around her.   
  
" I - Im scared - of thunder...." Henry smiled warmly, and she unexpectedly managed a weak, haunting laugh. " Haha....Im scared of something...." Another burst of thunder made her keep quiet as tears and raindrops ran down her face. Henry, meanwhile, was searching for the key. It had fallen into a caliginous (that means blackish and dark) pool that flowed from the stream. He snatched at the glitter of gold, and felt ihs hand brush against cold metal. As he reached in again, his hand closed around it, and something bit him. Not caring, he carried Rika and the key up to the mansion - like building and opened the door.   
  
Rika ran inside, Henry shutting the door and standing there. They were both soaked, and he heard a noise upstairs as Rika opened a closet and obviously changed into warm, dry clothes. When she came back down, she looked at Henry's dripping form. He smiled.  
  
" Well, now that you're ok - "  
  
" Please dont go..." He was surprised at this, and stopped. She was - being nice? Asking him to stay? 'Maybe its that time of the month for her...' he thought. Thunder flashed outside, and she meeped, sitting and hugging her knees to her chest.   
  
" I dont wanna be alone....just until tommorrow? Please Henry? " He thought for a minute.  
  
" Your parents? "  
  
" Wont be here until tommorrow afternoon. "  
  
" Do you have a phone? " She ran out of the room, and came back with a cordless one. Henry dialed his number and immediatly met the voice of his dad.  
  
"/ Hello? /"  
  
" Hey dad. Its me. "  
  
"/ Henry? Where are you! Its pouring outside! You can get sick! /"  
  
" Dont worry, Im at a friends. She - wants to know if I can stay over. Since she lives on the other side of town and its late and there's a storm outside.... " Silence, then a sigh.   
  
"/ If I found out you lose your virginity.../" Henry laughed.  
  
" I wont. Promise. Ok? "  
  
"/ Alright. You'd better come home tommorrow. /" With that, the other line went dead, and Henry hung up.  
  
" Het, Rika? " She turned, her face tear stained.  
  
" Please dont go...." He walked and sat next to her.  
  
" I wont. Mmkay? " She nodded and pressed herself closer.  
  
" I hate storms. " she said with a shudder. He grinned.  
  
" Dont worry. I'll stay here. " Minutes past in silence as they listened to rain and thunder, occasional flashes of thunder nearby. Finally, Henry felt Rika's head fall ono his damp shoulder. His clothes had begun to dry in the warmth of the house, and he picked her up and went upstairs. There were 5 doors.  
  
" Lets see. Eenie meanie minie mo...." He tried the third room and breathed in relief. Though Rika was pretty light, he began feeling tired himself. The third room was probably hers. He gently put her into the bed and covered her, looking at her sleeping form. Thinking of what she might do if she awoke and he wasnt there, he found blank piece of paper and wrote a short note.  
  
Dear Rika,  
  
Since you fell asleep, I put you in your room (Im asuming this room is yours) and went home. And dont worry, I wont tell anyone.  
  
Henry  
  
So, whadaya think? I might not update for a while though, because I hafta finish my other fic first. But please review!  
  
PS: I dont have spell check, so any spelling errors Im very sorry about. K dokie? Yayz!  
  
Press the perty purple button that has ' Submit Review ' in front of it! Then write whatcha think! Yes, its that easy! 


End file.
